Given the political climates of various locations around the world, soldiers, marines, law enforcement and other personnel from various security agencies are constantly faced with situations where they are confronted with suspect individuals. In certain situations it may be desirable to set a perimeter around a location for security personnel to identify if a human is within a certain distance of a defined area. Unfortunately, in order to determine whether such suspect individuals are present using conventional search techniques, it has been necessary to use personnel to stand watch. Such personnel may come into close proximity of terrorists and criminals, which can be extremely undesirable and pose a great risk to these personnel, as well as to innocent civilians who happen to be nearby when the suspect individuals are searched for weapons. Accordingly, new technology related to covert detection of humans from a distance is desirable.
In view of the above, one object of the present invention is to provide systems and methods for remote detection of humans that are able to detect the presence of human being at a distance. Another object of the present invention is to provide systems and methods for remote detection of humans that use resonant frequencies inherent in the human body. Another object of the present invention is to provide systems and methods for remote detection of humans that minimize the false alarm rates by using detection frequencies that are unique to humans and by employing a time domain approach to process those frequencies. Still another object of the present invention is to provide systems and methods for remote detection of humans that use unique resonant response of the human body to detect a human subject in a noise-laden area with many other moving objects other than humans. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.